Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera, and more specifically, to lens mounting relationships in a spherical camera.
Description of the Related Art
In a spherical content capture system, a spherical camera captures images or video in a 360 degree field of view along a horizontal axis and 180 degree field of view along the vertical axis, thus capturing the entire environment around the camera system in every direction. Generally, such cameras utilize multiple camera lenses oriented in different directions and stitch the images captured by the multiple camera lenses in post-processing using a stitching algorithm. When applying the stitching algorithm, it is preferable for the fields of view of the multiple camera lenses to overlap so that no portions of the resultant spherical image are missing. For best performance and most efficient application of the stitching algorithm, it is furthermore preferable that the amount of overlap is predictable and consistent between content captured from different spherical cameras.